Fates Charms':Stage 2
by Rotarian13
Summary: Nothing is always as it appears, some things are out of our control. Ryosuke Takahashi was someone who knew how to take a hold of even the most stressful situations. Project D would soon come to an end and he would become a doctor. The Takahashi brothers have been through a lot together; will fate grace them with kindness or cruelty?
1. Chapter 1

Author: Here is my 'Stage 2' that i mentioned at the end of my very first fanfiction. I've actually been working on this second installment for a while and I can really see an improvement. I hope you guys will like it as much if not better than the first. There will definitely be some serious drama in this story, but I don't want to give too much away. Don't forget to review and tell me what you all think, it really helps encourage me to write more! c:

' ' thoughts

" " dialogue

Chapter 1

Three loud knocks came from the door as Ryosuke started to wake up, he noticed he had fallen asleep on his desk again.

"Come in" he said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Hey bro, fall asleep on your computer again?"

"Yeah, just some school work."

Keisuke took his usual spot on his brother's bed and picked up a car magazine from the side table.

Ryosuke checked his watch and could see he needed to head to school.

"I'm going to school so I'll see you later. I'm surprised you're not with Kyoko today Keisuke."

"Well she started school again so I won't see her until she gets off work later." Keisuke sighed.

Ryosuke smiled at his younger brother.

"You'll be alright. I'm going now."

He went downstairs to his newly fixed FC. The rear and new paint made it look brand new.

Even after all this time practicing and racing against Rin Hojo, Ryosuke still felt strange driving with the super charger. It didn't have the same kick that his turbo had.

He arrived at the University about ten minutes before his first class. While walking through the hall way, he saw a girl drop her canvas book bag, books, and several assignments all over the floor. Everyone seemed to ignore her and Ryosuke could not believe how rude some people could be.

He knelt down to help the girl pick up her books when he noticed a child development book just like his.

"Thank you" said the girl as she took her belongings.

"It's not a problem. Do we have a class together? I have this same version book." He asked.

"Yeah I think we do. If you'll excuse me I need to get to my class."

"Would you like some help? My class is in the same direction." he offered politely.

"No I'm fine" she answered quickly.

The girl took her books and briskly walked away from him.

Ryosuke walked to his class puzzled. He had the impression that she didn't want his help in particular.

After his first two lectures it was finally third hour, Child Development.

Ryosuke walked into the classroom and immediately spotted the same girl from that morning sitting in the middle of the room.

Attempting not too stare, he took a seat a few rows back.

He thought he would remember the face of such a pretty girl. Since the death of Kaori he never noticed girls, but after his last race he could finally be at peace with what happened. He noticed this girl though. She reminded him of a porcelain doll: skin as pale as the moon, pink cheeks, and pretty brown eyes.

Throughout the entire lecture he was distracted by her. He would catch himself staring at her petite figure and long shiny brown hair.

Once the lecture had ceased, the girl quickly left the room. Ryosuke tried to catch her at the door to talk to her, but she was already gone.

His shoulders fell in disappointment as he walked back to the FC; he strapped himself in his car and didn't understand these strange feelings he was having.

'Perhaps it was not meant to be' he thought.

Not long after, Ryosuke was driving through a nearby residential area when he noticed a very petite girl walking alone.

He recognized the canvas shoulder bag and long brown hair. As Ryosuke slowed down, he opened his passenger window and called out to her.

"Hey it's me from earlier. My names Ryosuke Takahashi and-"

"Yes I know who you are" she said cutting him short.

He was taken aback by her abruptness, but ignored it.

"Well you just seem to be carrying a lot of things so I could give you a ride if you're walking far."

"Is there a reason you're doing this?"

The girl asked this as if Ryosuke was offering some kind of charity.

"I only thought you'd appreciate a ride. I guess I was mistaken; if I offended you in anyway then I'm sorry."

Ryosuke was about to drive away when she quickly grabbed the window.

"Wait!" she said quickly, "I'm sorry please excuse my rudeness. My name is Mizuki Ishikata and I'd appreciate a ride very much."

Seeing her polite smile melted away Ryosuke's annoyed feelings.

"Sure" he told her.

Mizuki gave Ryosuke directions to her home which was about five more miles away from where they were parked.

"Were you really going to walk all the way home? It is quite far from the school."

He never liked the idea of girls walking long distances alone. Ryosuke would never want Tsugumi to walk alone.

"I missed the bus that would have taken me most of the way home. I didn't have much of choice." she explained.

He did not reply and they drove only a few minutes in silence until Ryosuke spotted the address.

"Thank you for the ride"

As Mizuki stepped out from the car, Ryosuke quickly ripped a paper from his note book and scrawled his phone number on it.

"This is in case you need a ride again" he said handing the paper to her.

"Oh okay…thank you" she said surprised.

Whatever on Earth possessed him to do that, he did not know.

* * *

Back at the house Keisuke was starting to lose his mind. He had done everything possible and still, Kyoko wouldn't be off work for another hour.

He had hung out with Kenta, read at least five different magazines, cleaned his room which he never did, and even attempted to cook himself an instant udon soup.

Keisuke sighed.

He took the pot of burnt noodles and dumped it in the trash. If he hadn't fallen asleep at the kitchen island then his soup would have been pretty good. He didn't like the house maids waiting on him all the time so as encouraged by Kyoko, he tried to cook himself.

After he cleaned the pot, he remembered that Kyoko had given him a key to her apartment. He jumped in his FD and made his way to Saitama.

He let himself into the apartment and set a bouquet of roses on the table that he had bought for Kyoko.

"Hm?"

Keisuke saw a black leather bag on the table that he didn't recognize.

'Maybe it's new' he thought.

He opened the fridge and bent down to pull out some left over rice balls when he felt something hit him hard on the head.

"Ow!" he yelled.

Keisuke looked up from behind the refrigerator door and saw a girl with a large text book in her hands.

"Who are you? What do you want!" she yelled.

The girl began swinging the book frantically at him and he ran behind the table for safety.

"Hey! Calm down! What are you doing in my girlfriend's apartment?" he yelled.

The lock on the door began to wiggle and in the door way stood a bewildered Kyoko.

The crazy girl quickly grabbed Kyoko and placed her behind her protectively.

"Careful Kyoko this freak came into your apartment!"

"Freak!" Keisuke complained.

Kyoko had her hand over her eyes, obviously upset.

"Ayame, this is my boyfriend Keisuke. Keisuke this is my cousin Ayame. Seriously, if you want to knock out an intruder then use the breaker bar behind my bed; not my text book."

She ripped the book from Ayame's hands and tossed it on the table.

"Are you okay Keisuke?"

"Yes, I'm fine don't worry" he said handing her the roses.

She smiled at him and for a moment they had forgotten all about Ayame.

"I am so, so sorry Keisuke. I guess it is nice to meet you." she said extending her hand.

He took it grudgingly.

"Right" was all he said.

"I'm sorry to both of you. I should have told Keisuke that you would be here."

"I think I'll go visit my parents now Kyoko. If you're tired then Keisuke could take me." Ayame suggested.

"No!" Kyoko exclaimed' "I mean no, no I'll take you. Let's go." She said trying to recover.

'That was weird' he thought.

The way Kyoko nearly yelled about him taking her cousin was very strange indeed.

Keisuke sat on the sofa and watched a random game show until Kyoko had finally come back. She dropped on the sofa next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Kyoko if you were so tired then I wouldn't have mind taking Ayame."

"Ha no way" she said dryly.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"I'll explain over some dinner. Do you mind if we go out?"

"Sure. I'll drive." he offered.

After Kyoko had changed from her work clothes, they drove to the family's restaurant where they had first met.

When the host saw them come in he told them to sit anywhere. Everyone was always so polite when Kyoko came in, she was a regular.

"Alright, so tell me what's the deal with your cousin?"

Kyoko sighed.

"My cousin and I are the same age so we were always together even throughout high school. For some reason anytime I got close to a guy, Ayame seemed to sweep them up. She has this flirtatious personality and she was always popular. If you remember that story I told you about my formal dance and my cousin bringing the guy I liked, well that was Ayame. Eventually dating became less important and racing was my main focus; that is until I met you."

She half smiled and he took her hand.

"Come on, that was a long time ago right? Why is she staying with you and not her parents?"

"I guess she wanted to stay at her old apartment or something I don't know. Ayame lives in the states right now, but her parents still aren't too happy since she left." She explained.

"See she won't even be here long. I don't see how other guys would put her over you anyway."

"I love you" she said with a warm smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Initial D. All original characters belong to the author Shuichi Shigeno.

Author: I'm glad to see that you guys liked the first chapter and that I already received a review. Thanks so much; I promise to update when I can because I'll be starting a new semester and I won't have much time for uploading. Happy reading everyone and don't forget to review or favorite c:

Chapter 2

The next morning Ryosuke had not slept at all. He had school in four hours, but there was something nagging at him.

"Yes I know who you are"

That's what Mizuki had said to him. He did not understand what she meant by that. They had never spoken to each other since yesterday; yet, he felt like he cared about what she thought about him for some reason.

Ryosuke took his coffee to the patio, stared at the early morning sky, and took a sip.

'Maybe I'll talk to her today'

An hour before his first class, he was waiting on a bench looking for Mizuki. He scanned the campus and finally found her. She was sitting alone on a bench reading a textbook.

Ryosuke took the two cans of coffee and walked toward her.

"May I join you?" he asked politely as he offered her the can of coffee.

"I suppose, thank you." she said without even looking up from her book.

Mizuki took the coffee and sipped it as she continued to read.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting you, but can I ask you something?"

"Okay" she answered flatly.

"Yesterday you said that you knew me, up until then I don't remember introducing myself. Did you mean something by that?"

Mizuki shut her text book and gave Ryosuke a condescending look.

"Seriously? You're Ryosuke Takahashi, you're smart, and your parents own the largest private hospital in Takashi. Everyone knows who you are."

"Now you think you know?" he asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Look your money or charms don't impress me. Now if you'll excuse me."

Mizuki shut her book, grabbed her things, and stalked off.

'Well I wasn't expecting that' he thought.

Ryosuke figured that would be the last time he'd ever talk to Mizuki. As he walked behind a group of guys his age, he overheard them mention her name.

"That Mizuki is pretty cute" one said.

"Yeah I'll see about her later" another said.

That last comment made Ryosuke's blood boil. He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked around the group ignoring them.

* * *

'Ugh I can't believe I missed the bus again'

Mizuki sighed as she walked along the sidewalk.

She opened up her binder where she had stuck Ryosuke's phone number.

"There's no way he'd give me a ride after the way I spoke to him" she said to herself.

Mizuki was so distracted that she was startled when she heard someone call her name.

"Hey! Mizuki right?" a young man called from a car.

She chose to ignore him and continued to walk.

"Aw sweetie don't be like that"

'Sweetie?' she thought with disgust.

"Listen pervert, why don't you just keep on driving?"

The car came to a sudden halt and two young men jumped out.

"You have a loud mouth for such a small girl" he said menacingly.

"How about we talk in the car and go for a ride?" the other said.

The one with long hair grabbed Mizuki's wrist and tried yanking her to the open car door.

Instinctively Mizuki took her free hand and socked the pervert right in the nose. Once he let go of her wrist she kneed him right in between the stomach and ribs. He fell to the floor, but his friend tried to grab her bag and pull her to the door again.

Letting the purse fall she quickly ducked down to sweep a kick under his legs, his head hit the concrete, and was out cold.

Mizuki was out of breath, but she picked up her purse and was about to start running when she turned around and saw Ryosuke standing there with a face full of shock.

"Ry…Ryosuke" she stuttered.

"Mizuki are you alright?" he asked with genuine concern.

"Please just take me home"

Ryosuke nodded and took her things to the car.

"How much did you see?" she asked as they started driving.

"Just about everything, I saw those guys trying to force you into the car so I tried to hurry. By the time I stopped you had already handled everything."

"I'm thankful you stopped though" she told him.

He said nothing and stopped right in front of her house.

"Do you mind helping me wrap this? I think I might have hurt my wrist."

"Okay" he said in a monotone voice.

She opened the front door and led him straight to the kitchen and pulled out the first aid kit. She started looking at her hand and had the suspicion she sprang her wrist.

"May I?" he offered.

Ryosuke took her hand in his and she could feel his hands gently touch the bones from her fingers down to her wrist. It was a strange sensation…but she liked it. She looked up at him and could really see how handsome he was; she realized she was staring and quickly looked back down at her hand.

"I think when I hit that guy I must have thrown the punch at a strange angle, usually this wouldn't happen."

"Usually?" he asked.

"Well I was in self defense classes for about five years. Of course this is the first time I've ever had to use it, this was the first time I've ever hurt myself."

"Your wrist is sprung and I should probably wrap these fingers as well, I can feel a break. I'll wrap your wrist as well."

He winded the bandages quickly with precision and taped the ends.

"Thank you Ryosuke. I'd like to make it up to you." She said with a smile.

"Its fine, you don't have too" he said cooly.

Mizuki led him to the front entrance and she felt a pang of guilt from his cool tone.

"Please I want too" she said with a smile.

She saw a half smile curve up on his usually serious face.

"Sure."

After he had left, Mizuki had this strange feeling. Like she would be seeing him more often, but now she didn't mind that.

She turned to the large picture of her mother and smiled.

'I wish you could be here mom'

* * *

When Ryosuke arrived back at the house he was greeted by a very annoyed cousin.

"Ryosuke! What happened to you? I called you three times so I had to call Keisuke to come get me." Tsugumi complained.

"Hey at least I came quick" Keisuke protested.

"Yes thank you Keisuke" she said.

"Sorry about that Tsugumi. My professor had to talk to me after my lecture. It won't happen again." he promised.

"Mhm, well we will see about that"

For some reason he could sense that Tsugumi was suspecting something more.

A few hours later while Ryosuke was giving his cousin help with her homework his phone starting ringing from his pocket.

He checked his phone and could see an unknown number calling him.

"Hello" he answered.

"Hi Ryosuke its Mizuki."

"Oh, hi how are you? Is your wrist okay?"

"Yeah it's perfectly fine. I'm at work so I don't have a lot of time to talk. Would you like to have lunch on Saturday since I'm not working; I owe you after all."

"Yeah sure. What time should I come pick you up?"

"At 12 o'clock. See you then."

"Bye"

He hung up the phone and Tsugumi was giving him a strange look.

"What?" he asked.

"You're smiling" she said smiling herself.

"Let's get back to tutoring."

Tsugumi rolled her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Author: A lot is going to happen in the next few chapters so I hope you'll be prepared. Don't forget to tell me what you guys think so far!

Chapter 3

The next day Keisuke was on his way too Saitama to see Kyoko. She had assured him that Ayame would be gone by the time he arrived.

He parked in front of the apartment and could see Kyoko's car was not there.

'She must be dropping off Ayame somehwere'

Keisuke walked up the stairs and was about to open the door with his key when he got this feeling that he should knock.

"Hey Keisuke!" Ayame greeted cheerfully.

She hugged Keisuke around the neck and invited him in.

'That was awkward'

"Um…where's Kyoko?" he said putting his hands in his pockets.

"She went to do a few errands. I'm sure she'll be back soon."

Keisuke could feel this strange tension between him and Ayame. He decided to busy himself in the kitchen with some tea. The tea seemed to mellow out his mood that was until Ayame decided to join him in the kitchen.

"Hey Keisuke how is it that my cousin was able to catch a little hottie like you?"

He coughed and choked on his tea.

"What? Come again?" he coughed.

"I know my cousin is pretty; I'm just curious how you two met?" Ayame explained.

"I found her lost cell phone then we ended up racing each other"

"Oh! You're a street racer" she said with an odd amount of enthusiasm.

Ayame moved to the counter next to Keisuke and began batting her lashes at him, he quickly walked to the opposite counter for safety.

"Uh yeah… I have to make a phone call outside."

Keisuke practically ran down the stairs to his car and tried to call Kyoko, but no answer. A fraction of a second later he heard her car enter the small parking lot.

"Hey Keisuke what are you doing down here?" she asked confused.

"I'll tell you after your cousin leaves"

Kyoko now looked very nervous.

As they were taking the groceries up, Ayame was coming down.

"Bye guys!" she said as she ran toward her friend's car.

Once they were safely in the apartment, Kyoko shut the door and locked it.

"Tell me" she demanded.

He told her all about her cousins' strange behavior and it just made Kyoko's expression angrier. Then she did something she never did, take her anger out physically. Kyoko threw a forceful punch at her front door, leaving a small crack.

Her eyes began to water and Keisuke quickly took her in his arms.

"Hey don't be upset. I love you and you know that." he whispered in her hair.

He titled her face up and with his thumb and wiped away the tears.

"I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize what we have."

Keisuke took the wrist she wore her charm bracelet and showed her the rotar charm he had given her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him. As he kissed her back, he picked her up and walked toward her room. He managed to kick the door open and close it.

* * *

The next day, Ryosuke was on his way to Mizuki's house to have lunch. For some reason he was feeling happy about all this.

He parked in front of the house and knocked on the front door.

A kid a little younger than Takumi answered the door.

"Hi, can I help you?" he asked carelessly.

"I'm Ryosuke Takahashi, is Mizuki here?"

'Must be her brother' he thought.

He had the same brown eyes as Mizuki.

"Yeah come in. Mizuki!" he called out, "Someone is here for you!"

"Hey Ryosuke" she greeted, "this is my younger brother Kainoa." She said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Nice to meet you" Ryosuke said as he shook his hand.

"Kainoa I'll be gone for a while; please don't be late for work."

"I know, I know"

Mizuki followed him outside and opened the door for her.

"I'm sorry about my little brother. Did he say anything to you?"

"No not at all why?"

Mizuki sighed.

"Kainoa isn't the nicest when it comes to me going out with anyone, even though you and I are just friends. I guess it is because I'm the only one he has."

Ryosuke noticed how specific she was at pointing out that they were just friends; for some reason that bothered him.

"What about your parents?" he asked confused.

"Let me explain. You see my mother was diagnosed with a rare spinal cancer and she managed to fight it for a few years. She died about eight years ago."

"I'm sorry" was all he could think to say.

"Its fine you don't need to be"

"What about your father? He asked.

"Well, after my mother had passed he was okay for the most part. Some days I'd catch him crying in their room or when he looked at me he was probably seeing my mother. I had just graduated high school the year he left. I went down the street to meet Kainoa after school and when I got back my father was gone. He left a card with our names, but nothing was written; there he left three keys and bank files, car keys, key to a safe, and the other to his safe box in the bank. Kainoa was only fourteen.

Ryosuke didn't say anything. He figured anything he said would be meaningless.

"Do I wish my mother back? Yes of course, but death is natural. As for my father, I don't wish him back. He was a good man, but he left us. Kainoa and I do just fine though. We both work part time and after he graduates he will be going to school in Tokyo."

Ryosuke couldn't help but feel a little angry. What kind of man leaves his kids and leaves them no word of comfort, only the money from him and his dead wife. He thought it was quite amazing how optimistic she was after all that had happened to her.

"The restaurant is going to be on Mt. Akagi, make sure to take a left at the exit." She told him.

He couldn't help but smile to himself. Little did Mizuki know, he was Akagi's white comet.

She gave him very specific directions to a restaurant that he was very familiar with.

It was a small café across Akagi's lake; a place he knew as well.

When they walked into the café, the host immediately recognized Ryosuke.

"Mr. Takahashi, how are you? Should I sit you and your guest at your usual table?"

"Is that fine with you?" he asked Mizuki.

"Oh sure anything is fine"

"I will bring you your usual Mr. Takahashi. Ma'am, can I get you something to drink?" asked the host.

"I'll just have a cold green tea"

"Someone will be back to take your orders"

Once the host left, Ryosuke noticed the strange way Mizuki was looking at him.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"Does that happen to you a lot?"

"Only on Mt. Akagi, this place is practically my second home." He explained.

"Oh I see. I told you quite a lot about myself and my family, what about you?"

"My parents are doctors as you know already, I have a younger brother named Keisuke who is twenty-two now, a younger cousin Tsugumi who is a little younger than Kainoa, and I…"

For some reason he hesitated and was about to tell her about his one particular hobby.

"You what? she asked puzzled.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure"

"What do you think about street racing?" he asked skeptically.

"I don't know too much about it, but I've seen one here and it looks…freeing."

Ryosuke felt his heart skip a beat, that was exactly how he felt behind the wheel of his FC. He was relieved, for some reason he felt it necessary to have her good opinion on the subject.

"You've seen a race here? When?" he asked.

"It was a year and a half ago I believe. My friend took me up here to watch, she was into all that stuff. It was amazing, a white car almost like yours and a black 4-door going crazy fast downhill."

"I see so did your friend know the drivers?" he asked trying to hide his smile.

"No, but she kept calling the white car Akagi's White Comet." she said with a shrug.

It was difficult to hold back his mirth.

"What if I told you I knew who Akagi's white comet is?"

Mizuki gave him the biggest smile.

"Really! I'd love to meet him; I've never met a street racer and one as amazing as him."

"Akagi's White Comet…is me?"

Mizuki's mouth dropped like a rock.

"But…but" she stuttered.

"Why are you surprised?" he asked with an amused expression.

"It's just your parents are doctors and you're going to be a doctor…I just didn't think you would be into something like that." She said astonished.

"Well that's me" he shrugged.

"So that amazing racer was you?"

Her tone still made it sound impossible.

Ryosuke only nodded.

"That's amazing, how did you get started?"

For the next hour Mizuki asked several questions about drifting, racing, and cars. Ryosuke was more than happy to talk about it of course. They even talked more about their dreams and what they wanted to do with their lives; they could talk about practically everything.

After Ryosuke tried to pay for lunch and failed, an idea popped in his head.

"Do you want to take a drive?"

"You mean like…drift?" she bit her bottom lip nervously.

"Yeah why not?"

"Not as fast as that night I saw you okay?"

He took that as a challenge.

"We'll see about that"

The frightened, but excited look she gave him made him smile.

Ryosuke drove them leisurely up the mountain. They reached the top and Mizuki play around with the four point harness, probably trying to tighten it.

"Ready?" he asked.

She nodded to him stiffly.

Ryosuke started to rev up his FC and as he let go of the clutch with one foot on the break and the other on the gas as the tires slid and rotated against the pavement, shooting the car off down the mountain pass.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Keisuke came home the next morning after spending the night with Kyoko and went straight to the kitchen for some coffee.

His brother was already up and whistling about in the kitchen. Seemingly normal behavior for most, but Ryosuke wasn't exactly normal. Those who knew him well, knew that his expression of happiness is always vague and only truly known to himself.

"You're up early for Sunday bro" he noted.

"I guess I can say the same about you Keisuke."

"Touché, Kyoko had to go to work today. Put more water in the kettle yeah?"

Keisuke was sitting at the kitchen island as his brother busied himself with breakfast, then his phone started ringing; it was Kenta.

"Hey Kenta, what's up?" he answered.

Keisuke listened to the loud buzz of Kenta's hasty explanation followed by a bombardment of questions.

"Relax" he finally told Kenta.

Kenta remained quiet.

"I'll talk to you later" he told his friend and hung up.

Ryosuke handed Keisuke a large mug of coffee and joined him at the island.

"Thanks. Hey bro, did you go driving yesterday?"

"Yes" Ryosuke answered coolly.

"Do you usually do this with pretty girls in the passenger seat?"

Keisuke could feel a smirk creep on his lips as his older brother grew as silent as the night.

"What exactly do you mean?" he asked Keisuke with a serious expression.

"Kenta said he saw you doing an impressive downhill yesterday afternoon, he also mentioned a pretty girl riding along with you."

"It was only lunch with a friend from school"

Seeing as his brother would give no further information on the subject, Keisuke decided to leave it alone.

"Well, I'm sure she is nice" Keisuke commented as he took his coffee upstairs.

The next few days Keisuke felt as if he was suddenly the responsible older cousin. He had picked up Tsugumi from school every day since Monday; it was now Thursday.

"What could he possibly be doing? I waited almost thirty minutes for him!" yelled Tsugumi.

"Hey at least you still have me" he said to her pointedly.

"Yes, thank you for picking me up Keisuke. I just want to know what he is doing. You know being late is not like him at all."

"I'll call him so he remembers about your tutoring. You can interrogate him later." He suggested.

Of course Keisuke already had a hunch where is older brother had been all week; he was with his so proclaimed female friend.

A half an hour later, who else should be creeping up the stairs but his own brother.

"Ryosuke!" Tsugumi yelled.

They both saw him cringe at the sound of her voice.

"Tsugumi I'm sorry I was-"

Tsugumi put her hand up to stop him, she had had enough excuses.

Keisuke had to applaud his younger cousin; she made Ryosuke cringe and no one could ever do that.

"Ryosuke I won't be mad if you just tell me why I have to have Keisuke come to my rescue every day this week."

Ryosuke sighed.

"Alright I'll tell you"

His older brother joined them at the kitchen island to finally reveal this mystery girl.

He explained how he met Mizuki Ishikata. She was indeed the girl Kenta had seen and that is who he has been with all week.

"Okay so are you going to do anything about it?" Tsugumi asked.

Ryosuke looked at her like he had no idea what she meant.

"I swear bro it's like you're some kind of asexual being" he joked.

"Reference to biology Keisuke?" his cousin said with an incredulous tone.

"I remember some things from school" he said defensively.

"Besides that Ryosuke, if you like this girl why don't you ask her out?"

"I don't know. I'll think about it, I don't know if I'll have any time."

"Well good luck bro. I'm off to see Kyoko." He said walking to the garage.

"Wait…who is Kyoko?" Tsugumi asked.

"Bye!" he yelled as he shut the door.

Keisuke knew that his cousin would be mad at him later, but he would eventually introduce her to Kyoko.

He was about half way to Saitama when he realized who might be at the apartment. He quickly grabbed his phone to call Kyoko.

"Hello" she answered.

"Hey I'm almost to your place, is your cousin still there?"

"No I don't think so. She was getting ready when I left this afternoon. She has her parent's car so if you don't see a black Altezza in the lot, you should be safe."

"Okay good. Will you be back soon?" he asked hopeful.

"Yeah I just need to wait for my exam grade"

"Don't worry I'm sure you did great. See you soon."

After he hung up with Kyoko, he took his foot off the gas just a little too slow down. He didn't want to take any chances running into Ayame.

When he finally got to the apartment, he scanned the parking lot for a black Altezza. The only one nearby was parked a block away on the street.

Just in case, he knocked loudly on the front door before coming in. The apartment was quiet with no Ayame in sight.

Keisuke sighed with relief. He went straight to Kyoko's room and leaped onto her comfortable bed. He was about to doze off when he heard the bathroom door open.

"Oh my gosh!" Ayame screamed.

"Ayame? What the hell, I thought you were gone. Put some clothes on!" he yelled.

Ayame had come out of the bathroom with nothing but a very short towel wrapped around her body.

"Oh Keisuke stop it, don't be shy" she cooed.

"I'm serious! Put some damn clothes on! Cover up! Something!"

Before he could get up and run away she started walking toward him with a lustful look in her eyes.

"A good looking street racer like you can have more than one girl right?"

Keisuke was about to make a run for the door when Ayame's towel dropped to her feet. He was suddenly frozen and before he could even think of moving, someone came in the room.

"What the hell is going on here!" Kyoko screamed.

Ayame quickly re-wrapped her towel around herself. Keisuke was about to explain, but before he could Kyoko literally erupted.

"GET OUT!" she yelled at both of them.

Ayame wasted no time in grabbing her purse and bolting out the door.

"Kyoko wait!" Keisuke yelled.

With an amazing amount of strength she punched him right across the cheek, then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, threw him at the front door, and kicked him square in the ribs; the kick was so powerful Keisuke smacked right into the gate separating the first and second floor. He was so out of breath that he couldn't speak. He was able to look Kyoko in the eyes and all he saw was so much pain and rage, it hurt his heart. She ripped her apartment key from his key ring and threw them at him before slamming the door.

Keisuke managed to drag himself to the door and bang on it and somehow he found his voice.

"Kyoko! Kyoko please! Let me explain! Kyoko!"

Nothing. The apartment was silent.

He looked behind him to search for Ayame so he could possibly kill her. She was nowhere to be seen. He had no idea where he got the strength, but he managed to use the staircase rails as a crutch and make it to the inside of his FD.

Keisuke pulled out his phone and immediately dialed his brother's number.

"Ryosuke here"

"Bro, get some ice and bandages, I'm coming home" he breathed.

"I thought you were with Kyoko?"

Keisuke hung up the phone. He started driving at a suicidal speed but he could no longer hold anything in; he threw the car in neutral, pulled over, and slammed on the brakes. He leaned against his steering wheel and let the horn echo as the sleeve of his shirt soak.


	5. Chapter 5

Author: Time for the next chapter! I have been so so busy with school and work all week and my weekends are turning into homework and writing up this story haha. Some thing that really made my day was this morning I woke up and I had 2 reviews on this story so I woke my but up, wrote up some new chapters and was able to edit and upload this one for you guys! Don't forget to favorite/review and hopefully most of you have read the 'stage 1' :)

Ready, set, READ!

Chapter 5

The next day Ryosuke went through his new routine; he picked up Mizuki for school, attended class, and then took her home.

"Hey Ryosuke can I show you something?" she asked as she opened her front door.

"Sure"

He enjoyed his time with Mizuki; they had great conversations together, much different than with anyone else.

Mizuki took him out to the garage that was mostly empty, with the exception of one covered car. She was so excited that she was practically bouncing.

"Ready?"

He nodded to her.

Even though Mizuki only removed half the sheet, he already could see what it was.

"Ta Da!" she announced.

It was a completely stock black FC that looked as if it had just come off the line.

"Its mint, Mizuki is this yours?"

"Yeah it was suppose to be, but I never learned to drive. I figured you'd be able to teach me and see if anything is wrong, it has been sitting for quite some time."

"Of course I will. Why don't you sit inside and see how you like it?" he suggested.

Mizuki rolled down the driver side window and took a seat. Ryosuke leaned against the door and admired how cute she looked in the FC.

When she turned up to look at him, their eyes met. It was like gravity's pull started to bring them closer until they reached each other's lips.

Without even being conscious of what was even happening, Ryosuke and Mizuki's passions seemed to lead them upstairs to Mizuki's room. They were intertwined in each other and for once in their lives; common sense took the back seat. Suddenly, Ryosuke felt her quickly unbutton his shirt; he wrapped his fingers around her soft brown hair. He was becoming intoxicated by the taste of her warm breath.

"Hey Mizuki I'm home…Oh…"

The sound of Kainoa's voice made them suddenly freeze. Ryosuke saw the young man's embarrassed face and it made him want to crawl into a hole.

"I…I got to go" Kainoa said as he ran downstairs and out the door.

"Kainoa wait!" she tried following him but he was already gone.

Ryosuke followed her downstairs with his chest still exposed from his half buttoned shirt.

"You need to go" she told him.

"Mizuki wait, I didn't mean for that to happen"

"I don't want to see you anymore"

She towed Ryosuke outside and shut the door in his face.

He felt like such an idiot standing out in broad day light half dressed. His feet wouldn't move; he was still trying to figure out what had just happened.

* * *

Keisuke was driving back from Saitama feeling exhausted. After Ryosuke had bandaged his torso the day before, he went looking for Kyoko early that morning.

She wouldn't answer her phone and she wasn't at the apartment so he checked the pass, but no sign of her. Even though she wouldn't have school or work, he checked those too. It was already later in the afternoon and he needed to get some food and rest.

He parked his FD in the garage and checked himself in his visor mirror. His eyes were rimmed red with dark purple shadows under them.

Keisuke threw his hood on and went inside.

Ryosuke was sitting at the kitchen island alone so he went to join him.

"Hey bro" he greeted as he pulled out a stool.

"I almost had sex with Mizuki" Ryosuke said bluntly as he stared at the wall.

Either from exhaustion or shock, Keisuke completely missed the stool and fell to the floor.

"You what!" he screamed.

He got up to look at his brother and could see Ryosuke's eyes full of disbelief.

"Mizuki and I…we"

Ryosuke couldn't even say a complete sentence.

"Tsugumi said ask her out! Not have sex with her right away!"

"Don't you think I know that! I didn't mean for that to happen, it just did. That has never happened to me; I never let my emotions control me."

Keisuke had never seen his brother so panicked. His brother had his fingers entangled in his usually perfect hair.

"What happened? Why did you stop?" he asked his brother.

"Her younger brother came home. He ran out as soon as he saw us. She told me that she didn't want to see me again and she kicked me out." he explained.

The two brothers were so distraught that they had no idea what to tell each other.

"I have no idea what to tell you bro. We have races next week and I am in no shape to race anyone."

"I'm guessing that you haven't had any luck finding Kyoko or Ayame?"

Keisuke just shook his head.

"What are you going to do?" asked Ryosuke.

He said nothing to his brother. He simply had no answer right now.

Keisuke grabbed a bowl of leftovers from the fridge, not even caring what was in it and took it up to his room.

* * *

The next Monday, Ryosuke called Mizuki to see if she still wanted a ride to school as usual. Even though she didn't answer, Ryosuke stopped by her house anyway. He knocked on the door, but no one answered. Either she was ignoring him or already at school.

When he got to school he didn't bother looking for her. If he was going to see her then it wouldn't be until the end of the day.

Ryosuke went through his classes as normal as possible but his mind kept wandering.

Finally his last lecture of the day had come. He waited outside of the classroom until the last minute and finally Mizuki had come.

They made eye contact, but she quickly walked passed him without a word. Ryosuke started feeling even worse than before. He figured he would have better luck after class.

During the whole lecture he found himself just staring at Mizuki. Luckily for him, school came natural or else he probably would have failed their quiz.

Even though he was done early, he waited until Mizuki got up to turn in her quiz and leave.

Ryosuke quickly turned in his quiz and followed her out the door.

"Mizuki please wait" he called.

"What Ryosuke?" she said still walking.

"I just want to apologize about yesterday. I didn't mean for that to happen."

"Ryosuke just drop it. Let's go back to the way things were where we were just strangers to each other."

"But I…"

"Just leave me alone okay." she said sternly.

He didn't bother to chase after her. He respected her enough to just do what she said.

* * *

"I look like hell" Keisuke told himself in the mirror.

He really did look like hell; he was barely getting any sleep the past few days since he couldn't stop thinking about Kyoko.

Every day since he'd last seen her, he went looking for her at the pass, her apartment, work, and even school.

After a quick shower, he got dressed and went to the last place he wanted to find Kyoko.

Keisuke drove to Saitama where there was a block of restaurants and small shops.

There was no sign of Kyoko's black FD, but he pursued the small shop anyway. He opened the door making the bell chime and a small woman came from the kitchen.

"Keisuke, what are you doing here?" asked Kyoko's mother.

Akane Iwase was a fair, young looking middle aged woman with beautiful eyes. Eyes her daughter had inherited.

"I'm looking for Kyoko"

"You would have a better idea of where she is than I would dear. Why don't you just call her?" she suggested.

"She hasn't told you, has she?"

Akane gave him a very confused look.

"You may want to sit down for this" he said gesturing to a chair.

Kyoko's mother flipped her sign to closed and took a seat with Keisuke at one of the tables.

He explained to about what happened between him, Ayame, and Kyoko.

"Ugh that Ayame! She has always been trouble ever since she was young"

Her reaction reminded him of Kyoko so much; it made him miss her even more.

"I thought Kyoko might come here because I've looked just about everywhere else."

"I think I can help you dear. You have to help me close up quickly though." She told him.

" are you sure? I don't want you to close for the whole day just because of me."

"Oh Keisuke, don't worry about it. You make Kyoko happier than I've ever known, I am her mother, it's the least I can do."

Akane tapped Keisuke's nose playfully. It was starting to scare him how alike she and Kyoko were.

They quickly closed up the shop and as ordered, Keisuke followed Kyoko's mother to a neighborhood a few miles from her own.

He parked in front of a fairly large house and Akane knocked on the front door.

Ayame answered.

"Auntie, what are you doing here?" she asked nervously.

Keisuke removed his hood and Ayame's eyes grew wide. She was about to shut the door when Kyoko's mother placed her foot in the door way.

"I don't think so young lady. Now you are going to do as I tell you or I'll tell your parents what you've done to my daughter."

Ayame seemed positively frightened of her aunt.

Within a few minutes Keisuke was behind Ayame's black Altezza on their way to Kyoko's apartment. There was no sign of the FD, but Kyoko's mother assured him that she would be there.

Keisuke made sure Ayame walked in front of him so she couldn't run away. He banged on the door very loudly and called out:

"Kyoko open up! I know you're in there!"

He heard her put the chain on the door as an attempt to ignore him; he banged on the door again.

"Kyoko if you don't open up I swear I'll knock this door down!"

Kyoko opened the door and growled: "What do you want?"

Then her face turned the brightest shade of red at the sight of her cousin.

"You!" she screamed.

Without hesitation she slapped Ayame hard across the face. Even though Keisuke thought she deserved it, he stopped Kyoko before she could do anything else.

"Hey give me five minutes to explain. She's only here to tell you the truth."

She looked skeptical but agreed.

"Fine you've got five minutes."

Kyoko let them in and sat at the table.

"Last week when I came over to your apartment I thought Ayame was gone. I went into your room to wait for you and then she came on to me. I never had any intentions with your cousin I swear." he said quickly.

"Is this true Ayame?" Kyoko asked her cousin.

"Yes he's telling the truth. Kyoko, I could apologize a million times and it would still never be enough. The reason I came back to Japan was because I needed to get away from Dai. He dumped me for his car model from the Formula Drift competition. Then when I saw Keisuke, I thought I could manipulate him the way I did your high school boyfriends. When I couldn't get to him so easily then I went a little extreme. I really am sorry to both of you. I can tell he really loves you a lot."

Kyoko sighed.

"I forgive you Ayame. Please leave Keisuke and me alone. I'll say good bye to you before you leave this weekend."

There was still a hint of anger in her voice, but Kyoko was extremely forgiving. Ayame nodded to both of them and left.

Keisuke could feel his stomach twist from anxiety. He was scared to death as to what Kyoko wanted to say to him. When he finally looked her in the eyes he noticed they were rimmed red with dark purple shadows under them, just like his.

She threw herself at him in a fit of tears and hugged him around the neck. He hugged her back so tightly he thought she might break, but he didn't care.

"You never wanted Ayame did you?" she asked looking up at him.

"Never, Kyoko I love you."

"I love you too Keisuke, so much."

"You have no idea how hard I've been looking for you. Where is your car? I didn't see it outside."

She laughed weakly.

"I managed to fit it in that storage unit with the motorcycle. I've been riding it so you wouldn't recognize me."

"You're crazy" he laughed.

Kyoko smiled through her tears and ran her fingers through his golden hair.

"Someone looks like they haven't slept" she said playfully tapping his nose.

He ran his thumb across the dark shadows under her eyes and said: "I guess I can say the same about you."

Keisuke couldn't help but kiss her; he had missed her so much. Right now all he wanted to do was go sleep next to his girlfriend.

"Let's go take a nap before I die of exhaustion" Kyoko yawned.

'You read my mind'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

-Knock Knock-

"Hey bro, wake up!"

Ryosuke sat up a little too quickly, rushing to much blood to his brain.

"Come in" he said a little annoyed.

"Don't you have class soon bro?"

"Yeah you're right. I'll see you later." said Ryosuke.

Being so exhausted, he didn't even bother to shower.

He and Mizuki hadn't spoken in almost two weeks. It was starting to take a toll on his focus. Of course he tried to hide it as much as possible. Project D's battles were successful, but school was hell. He saw Mizuki every day he was there. A few times he contemplated asking her if she needed a ride when he drove past her; he didn't bother.

After his last class he walked past Mizuki like she wasn't there.

He decided to be early to pick up Tsugumi. His younger cousin was already waiting for him and happily jumped in the car.

"How are you today Tsugumi?"

"Fine. Why don't you tell me how you are?" she said with a strange tone.

"I'm fine" he answered coolly.

They drove a block away from the school and Tsugumi suddenly ripped the emergency brake.

"Tsugumi what are you doing!"

"What am I doing? What are you doing Ryosuke? Pull over!" she demanded.

Even though he had no idea what was wrong with his cousin, he obeyed her request.

"Okay, why are you so upset?" he asked.

"Ryosuke have you looked at yourself lately? Last time I checked you did own a razor. You may be able to fool others but you can't fool me. Did something happen with Mizuki?"

Ryosuke was debating if he should tell his baby cousin of such an adult situation.

"It's nothing. You wouldn't understand"

Tsugumi's face started to get very red.

"What! Ryosuke don't treat me like I'm a child!" she yelled angrily.

He was startled at how abrupt his cousin's anger was. He decided to let his guard down, it was Tsugumi after all.

"Okay Mizuki and I almost…did something. Her brother walked in before 'it' could happen. He ran out of the house, but Mizuki threw me out. At school she made it clear that she wanted nothing to do with me."

Although he did not say exactly what they did in order to protect his cousin's virgin ears, she seemed to understand completely.

"Ryosuke you need to talk to her. It's obvious that she is driving you crazy."

He didn't want to admit it, but his cousin was right.

"I'll try" he promised.

* * *

The next morning at the Ishikata house, Mizuki was sitting up from her bed having a cup of tea.

"Mizuki are you downstairs?" Kainoa called out.

"In my room Kainoa!" she answered back.

"Hey aren't you going to school?" he asked.

"No not today. I'm not feeling too well."

"Right. Well as long as you're here I need to talk to you" he said getting uncharacteristically serious.

"I'm listening"

"Mizuki, you are the toughest person I know next to our mother. I know you haven't been yourself since I walked in on you two. I over reacted and it's not right that we haven't talked about it. I'm fine with you having a boyfriend and I know I was never the best around them before. We lost mom and dad had left so I just didn't want anyone to take away the only family I had left. This Ryosuke though, he seems like he respects you, despite what I walked in, and he is intelligent just like you. I'll be leaving to Tokyo in the summer and I just want someone to make you happy; I want them to take care of you the way you've taken care of me. You should give him a chance. That's all I have to say, I'm going to school now."

Mizuki was left speechless by her younger brother; he was more mature than she gave credit.

She sat there with her tea, thinking for quite some time. She admitted to herself that she did like Ryosuke. He was so different than she expected him to be. Then Mizuki came to the sad realization as to why she pushed Ryosuke away.

Mizuki figured it best to call and apologize, but first a quick shower.

After she dressed, she was about to call Ryosuke and leave a message when someone knocked at the door.

'Who on Earth could that be?' she thought confusedly.

Without hesitation, she opened the door to a tall young man with jet black hair and a serious yet troubled expression hidden in his eyes.

"Ryosuke? What…what are you doing here?"

Mizuki was quite astonished at the sight of Ryosuke. She knew he still had one more class before the school day was over; yet, there he was standing in front of her.

"I came to see if you were alright. You weren't in class and I needed to speak with you. If you are still angry with me then I won't bother you any longer."

"No…no I'm not mad, please come in. Would you like some tea or coffee?" she offered.

"A coffee and thank you"

He sat at the kitchen table as she poured them both a cup of coffee.

"Mizuki I really am sorry about what happened a couple weeks ago. I usually don't do things like that; I always have control over the situation. I don't know what it is, but with you all myself restraint seem to disappear. I-"

"Ryosuke wait, you shouldn't be the only one apologizing. The way I treated you was completely unacceptable. I am so sorry. I understand what you mean about having control over the situations, I'm the same way. I was embarrassed Kainoa had to see that, I guess I was afraid of being so close to someone who isn't my brother. It's hard for me trust anyone especially since my dad left, I feel like I can trust you though…"

She was surprised at herself. She was never this honest with anyone, not even Kainoa.

"Where does that leave us?" he asked.

"I'm really no good at relationships so I don't know. I…I do like you though Ryosuke."

Ryosuke slowly reached across the table and took her hand in his.

"I like you too Mizuki. There is one thing I want to do, with your permission of course."

Mizuki's heart beat just a little quicker.

"What?" she asked feeling slightly afraid.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to kiss you again" he replied seriously.

She wasn't sure if she could speak so she only nodded.

Ryosuke leaned over the table and kissed her very gently on the lips.

Although the kiss was brief, she felt a sensation all over her body almost like a spark. She smiled and laughed a little nervously.

"Ryosuke can I ask you for a favor?"

"Anything" he replied earnestly.

"Can you teach me how to drive?"

He gave her a half smile.

"Yeah I can do that" he said confidently.

"How does this Sunday sound?"

"Perfect. I'd love to stay, but I need to pick up my cousin from school."

Ryosuke let go of his mask for once and she could see some disappointment in his usually stoic expression.

"It's okay I need to get some work done today. I'll see you tomorrow morning okay?"

He nodded to her.

She walked him to the door and as he was about to say good bye, he took her hand and kissed it.

"Good bye Mizuki" he said with another small smile.

"Good bye Ryosuke" she said feeling as if she might start blushing.

Mizuki slowly shut the door as he walked back to his FC. When the door was closed, she leaned her back against it and slid to the floor.

She was still trying to comprehend what had just happened. Ryosuke and her were dating? It was hard to believe that not long ago she wanted nothing to do with him. At the moment all she could think about was how smart, kind, charismatic, and extremely good looking he was.

She laughed at herself.

* * *

The next morning, Ryosuke woke up as he always did, except he felt a bit lighter; although he got little sleep as usual, he felt refreshed. He felt utterly happy about his resolve with Mizuki. She was different than the girls he associated with when his father's colleagues would bring their daughters to their home. Mizuki was beautiful in a more natural way, unlike the rich girls who were artificially beautiful, she was intelligent because she desired it, not because it was expected. Even though she was relatively calm, she had a strong will and opinion which would not be diminished by anyone.

Not wanting to be late picking up Mizuki, Ryosuke quickly showered, changed, and left.

Ryosuke was in front of the Ishikata house in no time and could see Mizuki's younger brother leaving for the bus.

He gave him a curt nod and Kainoa did the same before boarding the bus.

"Good morning Ryosuke" Mizuki greeted him happily as she stepped into the car.

"Good morning" he greeted quite cheerfully.

He pulled out onto the road smoothly changing the gears as he always did, when he noticed Mizuki watching his hand on the shifter.

"Would you like to try?" he asked.

"Oh…no I don't want to throw you off, I was just trying to familiarize myself with it" she replied a little nervous.

"You won't. It is a good idea to observe, but you should also physically familiarize yourself with the gear pattern. Here…" he said taking her hand and placing it on the shifter just below his.

They were approaching a red light so Ryosuke figured it to be a good opportunity to let Mizuki feel the pattern in order to memorize it. Also he thought the softness of her hand was pleasant as he gripped his hand over hers.

"We are in neutral right now so when you take off you put the clutch in and shift up to first. If you are driving on the streets then you want to shift at 2,500 or 3,000, pull downward into second…"

They drove this way until they reached the student lot of the school. When he parked, Ryosuke was about to get out and open Mizuki's door for her when she came out herself.

"I could have gotten that for you Mizuki"

"I appreciate that you like to open my door Ryosuke, but you don't need too. You don't need to dote on me; I'm not that sort of girl."

She smiled at him reassuring and took his hand.

He usually wasn't use to girls being so casual or frank with him, but he found it to be a breath of fresh air.

They stopped in the hall way between the buildings of their first classes and Kainoa became the subject of their conversation.

"I think it is a great major of study. He could do many things with a degree in language, particularly English." he commented.

"Yes, he says he would like to be part of international business relations. I guess I would just be a little sad if he had to move to a far away country." she laughed at her own silliness.

He laughed with her, but if faded as he saw the time.

"We should go or we'll be late" he interjected.

"You're right. I'll see you at our last class."

Ryosuke lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

"I'll see you later"

They parted from each other and were off to their scheduled lectures.

A few hours later, Ryosuke was waiting outside his Child Development class for Mizuki. He was staring toward the hall when he felt someone tap his shoulder, it made him jump which never happened.

"Did I scare you?" Mizuki asked trying to hide her mirth.

"Just a little" he said smiling at her.

"Let's go in" she gestured.

They sat together through the lecture as they normally would and no one seemed to stare, except one.

A girl Ryosuke recognized from his high school; he remembered the girl from the Valentines Day of his last year. She had left chocolates in his shoe locked. He politely returned them to her saying that he appreciated the gesture he could only focus on his studies. He recalled the sad look in her eyes and could see it again as she saw him sitting with Mizuki.

'Only a little strange' Ryosuke thought sarcastically to himself.

He ignored the girl and continued to focus on his professor.

An hour later, Mizuki and he were walking back to his FC. Out of mere habit Ryosuke opened the car door for Mizuki.

"Ryosuke…"

"Sorry, force of habit. I promise not to do it too often."

Mizuki smiled and rolled her eyes at him.

They drove back to Mizuki's house as Ryosuke further explained to her the basics of driving and what she needed to know for the driving test.

"Do you have any time to come in?" she asked as they pulled up to the house.

"I wish" he sighed, "My father has something important he wanted to talk to me about."

He walked Mizuki to the front door and kissed her at the top of her head.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning. What time do you get off work? I want to be sure you get home safely."

"I get off around 8 o'clock" I'll be waiting for that call."

Mizuki leaned on her tip toes to reach Ryosuke's lips and kissed him. The unexpected kiss seemed to make him blush which he could not recall the last time that happened. He quickly tried to recover and for some reason he cleared his throat.

"Good bye Mizuki" he told her and walked back to his car.

Ryosuke felt happy; it was something he felt before, but stronger.

Whatever his father had to speak to him about could not hinder his good mood, or so he hoped.


	7. Chapter 7

Author: It feels like forever since I've updated, nearly three months. Mostly because of busy work/school schedule. Also I was really into fifth stage when the episodes were coming out lol. Finally I have come back and I have been able to write up a few new chapters, but I was only able to edit one so far. I hope you enjoy. Don't forget to tell me what you think c:

Chapter 7

Ryosuke arrived home and saw his younger brother eating okonomiyaki at the kitchen island while flipping through a car magazine.

"That smells good" he commented, "Did Kyoko make it for you?"

"Why would you assume she made it? I've learn to cook a little you know." Keisuke replied defensively.

He raised an eyebrow at his younger brother, "You made it?"

"Okay…I didn't make this one, but I made Kyoko one and she said it wasn't half bad."

Ryosuke couldn't help but laugh at the image of Keisuke cooking. He did appreciate the influence Kyoko seemed to have on him; usually Keisuke objected at trying anything that didn't involve a motor.

"Where is father? He said he wanted to speak to me."

"The old man is in his office." Keisuke said pointing toward the hallway.

Ryosuke walked to his father's office door and knocked.

"Come in"

"You wanted to speak with me father?" he asked taking a seat in front of his father's desk.

"Yes, we are having one of the top surgeons of our hospital over for dinner." his father said with his usual tone of business, "This is mostly a formality, but he insists on introducing his daughter to you in particular."

"What for exactly?" Ryosuke asked mimicking his father's business like tone.

"He wants his daughter to marry a nice and successful young man and hopes that you might take a liking to her."

It annoyed Ryosuke the fact his father could say such things with the utmost nonchalance. As if his love life had suddenly become his business.

"I see, but I am more than capable of finding myself a girlfriend father."

"Well whenever that day comes I'd like to meet her because the day you graduate is the day you will live in the home we've purchased for you and your future wife. If you do not present anyone with some sort of potential, then we will continue to set you up. Is that understood?" his father said sternly.

"Yes" was all he could say. Internally he wanted to scream in objection to the absurd idea. As usual, Ryosuke kept his emotional mask as it always appeared, unaffected.

"Dinner is at 7 o'clock sharp. Tell your brother if he wishes to join us. You may go."

Ryosuke left his father's office feeling extremely frustrated that all he wanted to do was go to his room and stay there. He absolutely hated how his father could make him feel like he was still a child.

He sat down in his computer chair with his fingers pressed to his temples. So many things were running through his mind that he had no clue how to approach the situation at hand.

A few minutes later three simultaneous knocks came from the door.

"Come in" he said assuming it could only be Keisuke.

"Hey what did the old man want?" he asked sitting at the edge of the bed.

Ryosuke did not hesitate in telling Keisuke exactly what their father had proposed.

"Has he gone insane!" Keisuke exclaimed, "You're not doing through with it right?"

"Of course not, but Mizuki and I just started dating so I can't put that kind of pressure on her."

A smiled started curving at the edges of Keisuke's lips, "So you two started dating eh?"

He couldn't help but smile back.

"Yes we are. I'll play all this by ear for now. I graduate months from now so there is still some time. Please stay for dinner; I'd rather not face whoever is coming alone."

"Of course" Keisuke replied supportively.

His younger brother left him to his thoughts and Ryosuke could hardly concentrate on his school work. Even though he finished the book work easily, he could not stop thinking about dinner.

"Ryosuke! Keisuke! Come downstairs please" his mother called.

It was five till seven and that meant their guests had arrived. He walked downstairs and saw a girl standing next to a man who was obviously her father, both standing in the entre way.

"Ryosuke, Keisuke this is Doctor Haru Ito and his daughter Eri Ito."

"It is nice to meet you" Eri said blushing as she bowed to Ryosuke and then Keisuke.

"It is nice to meet you as well" he replied politely.

Ryosuke observed Eri and could see that while she had a pleasant smile, her attire was something less pleasing to say the least.

Her dress was a modest length to her knees but with a low cut v-neck which exposed her large over emphasized breasts. Even Keisuke was looking at her with an ill expression.

"Let us all take our seats in the dining room" said their father.

They all went to sit at the table and Miharu ushered her son to sit next to Eri. While his father and Doctor Ito talked about work, he decided to just make polite small talk with Eri.

"Where do you go to school Eri?"

"I don't go to school. I would prefer to be a house wife someday. My father tells me it is the man's job to take care of finances in the home."

Ryosuke saw from the corner of his eye that Keisuke raised an eyebrow to her.

"Do you like to do anything, a hobby perhaps?" he asked with only the slightest hint of condescension.

"I like shopping and driving out on the town" she said in a bubbly way.

For some reason, at that moment Ryosuke noticed Eri's fingernails as she gripped her chopsticks. They were the exact kind he hated; she wore long fake nails with many obnoxiously shiny and colorful rhinestones.

Coming back from his disgust as he tried to recompose himself, he asked: "Oh…I see. You like to drive then?" he recovered.

"No, we have a driver who drives me around." she said still smiling.

Eri said this as if it was as normal as tying ones shoes. He thought she might have someone do that for her as well. The look in her eyes was empty, no fire like he saw in Mizuki's eyes. She was no more than a spoiled rich girl with absolutely nothing else to offer except artificial beauty. He turned back to his meal and continued eating silently. When everyone finished their meal, Doctor Ito and Eri thanked the Takahashi's and wished them a good evening.

"What did you think dear?" his mother asked anxiously as the front door shut.

"Sorry mother she's not my type" he said with an even tone.

Ryosuke walked upstairs to his room with Keisuke trailing after him. Keisuke shut his door and turned to him.

"Tell me what you really thought of her" he asked.

"She's a babbling, bubble headed bimbo" Ryosuke said bluntly.

"Yeah that's what I thought. The moment I saw her I just wanted to…" Keisuke mocked a throw up and Ryosuke laughed under his breath.

It was about 8 o'clock and he wanted to call Mizuki to make sure she was home safely.

Ryosuke pulled out his phone and dialed Mizuki's number. He gave Keisuke a look which made him throw his arms up in defense and leave.

* * *

Keisuke was in the living room watching television when he noticed the time. It was almost 10:00 meaning Akagi would be empty to drive.

He pulled out his phone and called Kyoko.

"Hello" she yawned.

"I'm sorry, were you sleeping?"

"No, no I just finished my homework. What's up?"

"Do you want to come up to Mt. Akagi? I'm going to do some runs."

"Yeah! I'll be there soon!" Kyoko said perking up.

Keisuke heard nothing but the dial tone and couldn't supress his smile.

A half an hour later, Keisuke was waiting at the base of the mountain for his girlfriend. Not long after, Kyoko's brilliant black FD took the spot next to his own FD.

"Hi there" she greeted happily as she kissed him.

"I've got you something" he said as he took out of a brown paper bag, a small plastic wrapped piece of cake.

"Thanks, did you make this?" she asked suspiciously unwrapping the cake.

"No…the maids did" he replied innocently.

"Keisuke…" she said disappointed, "I thought you said you wouldn't ask the maids to make us anything. You know how I feel about hired help."

"I didn't I promise" he said quickly, "it's just left overs from dinner because my father had company over."

"Oh okay good" she said kissing him on the cheek, "Was the company over for business?" she asked taking another bite of cake.

"Yeah a little more than business" he said bitterly.

Kyoko looked at him with worry and concern.

"What do you mean?"

"My father told Ryosuke that the day he graduates will be the day he moves into his own house with his wife. He said until Ryosuke brings a girl with 'potential' then they will continue to set him up until time is up. Not only his involvement in the street racing world has a time limit, but now so does his love life."

"Would your parents really do that?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah my father is all about business. He and my mother was actually the product of an arranged marriage, so he probably thinks he is being generous letting Ryosuke choose. I mean you should have seen the girl, she was all wrong for him."

If Keisuke could, he would go talk some sense into his father his way, but Ryosuke would not like that.

Kyoko didn't say anything and rubbed his shoulders trying to comfort his frustration.

"Ryosuke will think of something"

"Yeah, I hope this girl he just started seeing is the real deal."

"Ryosuke has a girlfriend?"

He laughed under his breath.

"You sound surprised, but yeah he does. Come on let's go for a drive. Maybe you can catch me." he said cheekly.

"We'll see about that" she said seriously.

Keisuke quickly jumped into his yellow Mazda and took off up the mountain. As he took the first corner veering to the right, he saw Kyoko's headlights right behind him.

Even though he was driving at about 80 percent, Kyoko was able to follow closely. As he veered left only down shifting, he saw the black FD's door practically eating his. Her tandem was almost as good as his and Ryosuke's. Hell, she could take out Kenta no problem; of course he'd never dare tell Kenta that.

Being distracted for only a millisecond, he almost let Kyoko overtake him.

'I don't think so babe' he thought playfully.

Keisuke clutch kicked and up shifted as he whipped the rear of his FD making the tires glide over the pavement, letting him take the corner even faster.

Seeing that Kyoko was taken by surprise only widened his grin.


	8. Chapter 8

Author: So I'm back again! Hope you guys will enjoy, remember to pay attention to the little details c: Thanks for everyone who reviewed/favorite. Don't forget to tell me what you think in that box below!

Chapter 8

The rest of the school week went by with ease and after returning with Project D's win, Ryosuke could finally spend an entire day with Mizuki.

He parked his FC outside and brought a pair of old license plates he borrowed from Matsumoto to put on Mizuki's car.

He knocked on the door and her younger brother answered.

"Good afternoon Ryosuke" he greeted. Ryosuke was thankful Kainoa was trying to difuse the awkward tension.

"Good afternoon, is Mizuki ready, I'm taking her driving."

Kainoa gestured him inside and almost snickered under his breath.

"Mizuki drive? Good luck, she has the reflexes of a dead cat."

"I heard that" Mizuki yelled from upstairs.

Kainoa's amused expression suddenly changed to one of fear.

As Mizuki descended down the steps, Ryosuke couldn't help but admire her. Everything about her was so effortlessly perfect from her smile, to her eyes that shined like firey stars.

He smiled at her and that seemed to make her blush.

"You two have fun. I'm going over to Jun's house." Kainoa said excusing himself.

"Hi" she said more happily once her brother was gone.

Ryosuke tilted her chin up and kissed her softly, making sure he did not pass any boundaries.

"Shall we go?" he asked gesturing to the garage.

They both went inside the garage and first thing Ryosuke did was screw on the temporary license plates he had borrowed.

"Does this car have fluids?" he asked.

"Yes" Mizuki said popping the hood, "I had my friend come over and completely flush the car and put brand new fluids.

Ryosuke opened up the hood and checked the oil level, coolant, and transmission fluid. Everything was in order.

"When was the last time you turned this car on?" he asked before starting it.

"Just yesterday, but I have been turning it on once a day since it has been here. My friend told me that's what you're suppose to do. Is she correct?" Mizuki asked unsure of her friends advice.

"She is perfectly correct. Now let's get going."

Ryosuke took the drivers seat and Mizuki started laughing at him. His knees were practicaly pinned on to the steering wheel.

He laughed at himself and adjusted the seat all the way back. He inserted the clutch and started the car; the purr of the engine reminded him of the very first time he started his FC. Putting in the clutch once again and inserting first gear as he slowly let go of the clutch with too much acceleration. It had been years since he had used a stock clutch.

"Where are we going?" Mizuki asked.

"It's a shut down cable airport. I already asked the security guard if we could practice so everything is fine. I was wondering, why did Kainoa say you have slow reflexes? After what I've seen you do, I wouldn't call your reflexes slow."

"Well Kainoa doesn't exactly know about my self defense training, he was young. I think it would damage his manly ego if his small sister could kick his ass. It doesn't help that I am rather clumsy at times." She said laughing at herself.

"I suppose you are right" he laughed with her, took her hand and placed it under his on the shifter.

They reached the empty cable airport, the security guard let them in right away, and Ryosuke could feel the tension build up in Mizuki's hand.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

She nodded and exchanged seats.

Mizuki readjusted the drivers seat and straped her seatbelt on.

The FC was perfectly straight, facing the long landing strip.

"Okay, you already know the pedals, clutch, break, and gas." he pointed, "now put in the clutch all the way down and insert first gear. Now I'm going to release the hand break, then you give the car some gas as you slowly let go of the clutch."

Ryosuke put the hand break down as Mizuki barely gave the Mazda enough gas and clutch to move at turtle speed.

"Once you feel the gear grab, you can slowly release the clutch." he explained.

To his surprise, Mizuki hadn't stalled. He was very impressed.

"See as you reach two thousand, then you want to put the clutch in and shift into second, then give it gas and remove the clutch slowly."

The whole motion was a little slow and the car jerked in protest, but still managed to stay in gear.

They managed to get fast enough to get to third gear almost all the way down the take off strip.

"That was really good" he told her reassuringly.

"Really, are you sure?"

"Yes, now let's turn around and do it again."

Mizuki managed to get the hang of driving within the next two hours. Once the reserve gas light turned on, Ryosuke drove to a near by gas station and then back to Mizuki's house.

"Thank you for taking me driving Ryosuke" she said opening the front door.

"I was happy too. You learned quite fast."

"How does sushi sound?" she asked.

"Sounds great"

Mizuki seemed to have planned on making sushi, seeing as all the ingrediants were cut and prepared. Ryosuke actually thought it was cute how organized she was; he was the same way. She served them both two large rolls of salmon and tuna.

As they were about to start eating, there was something biting at him in the back of his mind.

"Mizuki I need to tell you something"

She put down her chopsticks and looked at him with worry.

"Okay, is there something wrong?"

"Some what, it's really complicated. You see my father has always decided my future since the day I was born. Once I graduate I'll be giving up racing, then I will start my work at his hospital, and I will live in a house he has bought for me and my wife…"

"Ryosuke I…" she started.

"Let me explain more. My father recently told me that until I bring a suitable girl home, then he will continue to set me up with his collegue and employees daughters'. We have already had dinner with one and believe me, I hate it. Unfortunately my father always gets his way. I'm not saying let's go get married right now or that you need to meet my family now, but I like you a lot and I hope you take this relationship as seriously as I do. When you are ready then you can meet them. I was afraid to tell you this sooner, but I thought you would be very understanding."

Ryosuke's fears grew as Mizuki did not look up from her plate for what felt like an eternity.

"Ryosuke" she said finally looking up at him, "I like you a lot too and there is nothing I do that I don't take seriously. In time I would love to meet your family." she extended her arm across the table and took his hand.

He smiled at her.

"I knew you would understand."

"Now…about this girl you met" she said trying to hide her jealousy with innocent curiousity.

Ryosuke laughed under his breath.

"Where do I begin?" he said jokingly.

Three weeks had past, with practice and Ryosuke's help, Mizuki had finally obtained her drivers license.

Ryosuke was waiting in the student parking lot for her, and only a few minutes later an extatic Mizuki pulled into the lot with her black FC.

"How does it feel to have your drivers license?" he asked his very happy looking girlfriend.

"I love it! I offered Kainoa a ride to school this morning, but he insisted that he valued his life too much."

"Don't worry I know you're a good driver"

He gave her a reassuring smile and took her hand so they could walk to class. He kissed her hand and walked to his first lecture. As he turned the corner he bumped shoulders with a fellow student.

"Sorry" the young man with long black hair said as he quickly walked away.

Ryosuke took a double take; he could have sworn he'd seen that guy before, but he didn't know where. He ignored his suspisions and went to his lectures.

After his child development exam, he and Mizuki walked back to their Mazdas.

"What time are you working til tonight?" he asked.

"Maybe a little later than usual. I promised my co-worker I'd cover one of her patients. Don't worry I promise to call you as soon as I'm off." she said giving him a knowing look.

"I just want to make sure you're safe. The elderly home you work at isn't in the best area and it is quite dark. I'm still surprised you took the bus that late."

Ryosuke knew he was being slightly over protective, but he couldn't help it. Even though he had seen Mizuki's self defense, he believed a woman can never be too careful.

"You better get going or you'll be late picking up your cousin."

He smiled and kissed her hand.

Ryosuke drove to his younger cousins high school and noticed Tsugumi wasn't talking to her usual group of girls; instead, she was talking to a boy.

He parked his FC and got out of the car to approach his baby cousin and the young man. 'A little intimidation never hurt anyone' he thought.

"Hi Ryosuke" his cousin greeted.

Her voice was cheery, but her eyes were shooting daggers at him.

"Hi Tsugumi. Who is your friend?" he said in his most serious tone.

"Kota, Kota Soto sir"

"Ryosuke Takahashi. I'm Tsugumi's cousin."

"Right, I'll see you later Kota" Tsugumi said towing Ryosuke back to the car.

"What did I do?" he asked expecting the worst.

"Ryosuke, you don't need to do that. Kota is a really nice guy and he has the highest grade in my year."

"I was only introducing myself to your friend" he said innocently.

Tsugumi rolled her eyes.

"Uh huh, well I've finished all my homework today and I've already called my father for permission to skip tutoring and go hang out with my friends."

"Oh…okay" he was taken aback, Tsugumi never missed a tutoring session.

"I'm just going to meet my friends at the Diamond Plaza."

Ryosuke drove Tsugumi to the Diamond Plaza which was packed with several other high school students.

"Thanks Ryosuke" she gave him a kiss on the cheek, "You're a good cousin."

That made Ryosuke smile; he said nothing and only waved her off to her friends. His baby cousin had grown up so much.

When he arrived home, no one seemed to be there. His parents were probably at the hospital and Keisuke was either with Kyoko or Kenta. He made himself a quick sandwich and went to his room to study and draw out more stratagies for Project D.

A few hours later a knock on his door woke him up.

He rubbed his eyes and could see it was 8:30.

"Come in" Ryosuke said sitting up in his chair.

"Hey bro, you awake?" Keisuke asked.

"Yeah whats up?"

For some reason Keisuke didn't take his usual spot on the bed, instead he started pacing.

"Okay so I know you'll be graduating soon and Project D will be over, then were going to start Project D as a professional team and well…I"

Keisuke was interrupted by a ringing phone.

"Sorry Keisuke hold on. Hello" he answered.

"Hey I'm just getting off so I thought I'd call you" Mizuki said.

Before Ryosuke could say anything he heard a loud bang followed by muffled screams and then…silence.

"Mizuki? Mizuki!" he almost yelled.

"Hello Takahashi" answered a strangers voice.


End file.
